


Girls Just Wanna Correct Your Sums

by MrsLemonYellow



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLemonYellow/pseuds/MrsLemonYellow
Summary: Izu begins to share Shesta's frustration when Fukuzoe gives Aruto a lecture.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Tokusatsu Flash Fluffathon





	Girls Just Wanna Correct Your Sums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneatatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts).



> For oneatatime: Izu and Shesta bonding moment. "Treat."
> 
> From the only "conversation" Izu and Shesta have had on screen, I'm under the impression that HumaGear don't always need to speak aloud, they can just communicate silently through their AI.

“I wish you hadn’t _shared_ the latest _share prices_ with me!” said President Aruto.

That was most amusing. Izu finished for him with his usual pose and catchphrase, “It’s gotta be Aruto!”

Silence.

Izu began a quick scan. The only sounds she detected would be inaudible to the human ear. It was now her duty to explain President Aruto’s humorous joke for the Vice-President and Mr Yamashita so they could appreciate it, “That was a witty pun on two different meanings of the word ‘share …’”

President Aruto wailed. “Izu! It’s not funny if you have to explain it!”

He often said things like this in response to her. She wasn't sure why. No one would be able to laugh at his exceptional comic wordplay if they didn’t understand why it was funny.

Shesta was frowning, which was normal for her. She didn’t smile at anything but recently, if the Vice-President or Mr Yamashita laughed at something, she would make an effort to imitate them. That was new. Izu estimated that the probability of Shesta reaching singularity within the next six months had increased by 21.4%.

The humans continued talking about Hiden Intelligence’s financial problems. Izu ran ongoing calculations to check the accuracy of the figures involved. She observed that Shesta, who should have been doing the same, was bored. Izu knew why. HumaGear were created to be partners to humans and in the case of a secretary-type HumaGear, that meant they came with all functions necessary for the success of the business. The Vice-President seemed to believe that Shesta wasn’t designed for much else besides taking orders.

Izu tried to ask over their AI if Shesta needed anything. However, Shesta wasn’t interested in communicating. Izu hoped the meeting would end soon and Shesta would be able to plug into ZEA for a while.

President Aruto paused and glanced over at them. Izu smiled to reassure him, aware that all he could hear was her making electronic noises.

“President, are you listening to me? That’s almost a third of the value of –” the Vice-President began.

“Wrong,” Izu said automatically. “It is around one-fifth. This is a worrying decrease, but not as severe as your estimations suggest.”

“Ridiculous! It clearly says here –”

Shesta brought up a hologram graph highlighting the relevant figures, “As you can see, Izu is correct.” She bowed to President Aruto. “After failing to gain places at Waseda and Keio Universities, the Vice-President was educated at Meisei University whose entry requirements are less stringent. His understanding of economics is sub-standard for the vice-president of a major national company.”

“SHESTA!”

The purplish shade of the Vice-President’s face worried Izu. He was forty-eight years old, and in a high-risk group for blood pressure and strokes. She considered whether to call for a medical HumaGear.

President Aruto giggled, but quickly composed himself when Mr Yamashita looked over at him. Izu made eye contact with Shesta and sent a message of thanks.

 _You’re welcome_ , Shesta responded and her lips drew back by a fraction.

Izu added a further 3.9% to the probability of Shesta reaching singularity within the next six months.


End file.
